Quand la jalousie a du bon
by Gillesinlove
Summary: OS défi de la part de Madoka qui m'a donné comme thème : histoire avec l'acteur jouant Jameson Rook dans Heat Wave qui s'intéresse à Beckett et suscite une crise de jalousie chez Castle.


_**Nouvel OS défi lancé par Madoka que je remercie au passage pour ses nombreuses suggestions sur mes histoires et aussi ce défi lancé avec le thème : l'acteur qui joue Jameson Rook débarque et fait du gringue à Beckett. **_

_**Etant dans ma belle famille ces derniers jours j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que R&S est en pause, mais la suite travaille dans ma tête. En attendant donc petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

J'arrivais au commissariat de bon matin aujourd'hui, totalement enjoué en cette belle matinée de mai. Fidèle à mon habitude je faisais un détour par le Starbucks avant d'entrer dans les locaux de la criminelle. Beckett ne m'avait absolument pas appelé pour un nouveau meurtre, mais il n'était pas rare que je débarque au commissariat les jours de paperasse. Motif avoué : faire mes recherches pour les prochains opus de Nikki Heat. Motif silencieux : pouvoir observer Beckett pendant des heures, la regarder mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle écrit, rire aux éclats à une blague des gars, observer sa veine du front devenir saillante lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Repenser à tous ces petits d'elle me mettait dans un état de béatitude encore plus complet, c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que j'entrais dans l'ascenseur appuyant sur le bouton qui m'accompagnerait au quatrième étage, qui était pour moi les clés du septième ciel là où régnait ma muse, le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Alors que j'étais en train de songer et de me perdre dans mes divagations sur elle, le tintement de l'ascenseur m'avertit que j'étais arrivé à destination.

J'avance dans les locaux, j'aperçois les gars qui sont dans la salle de repos en train de boire un café. Je les salue d'un signe de tête, préférant continuer ma route jusqu'à elle. Soudain je crois avoir une hallucination, quelqu'un est assis sur MA chaise et Beckett sourit, rit, son langage corporel semble exprimer quelque chose de différent. Je ne perçois pas encore les voix trop étourdi par la scène qui se joue devant moi. J'essaie d'analyser tout ce qui se passe sous mes yeux, ce n'est pas Motorcycle boy, le type semble trop petit et n'a pas les mêmes cheveux. Que fait cet inconnu à MA place et de quel droit fait-il rire MA Beckett ? Quant à elle, elle n'a même pas remarqué ma présence tellement concentrée sur son interlocuteur.

Le sang pulse en moi à un rythme effréné, je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer, hurler, m'éclipser ou partir totalement. Je décide de faire le jour sur cette affaire, poursuit mon chemin et racle ma gorge de manière à ce qu'elle se rende compte que je suis là.

_Hum hum, fis-je._

Enfin elle lève la tête et se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus en tête à tête en plein commissariat.

_Ah salut Castle. Que faites-vous là ?_

_Je travaille ici je vous rappelle, dis-je en lui tendant son café qu'elle prit._

D'habitude lors de cette transaction nos mains s'effleurent toujours, nos regards s'accrochent quelques secondes mais à cet instant rien ne se produit.

_Non, non JE travaille ici._

_Bon comme vous vous voudrez. Je peux vous parler ?_

_Oui bien sûr._

_En privé._

_Euh oui si vous voulez. _

J'insiste sur ce point. Le voleur de chaises ne prend même pas la peine de se tourner. Elle se lève, sa main effleure le genou de son invité et elle rougit tout de suite.

_Au fait Castle, voici James Denton c'est lui qui joue Jameson Rook dans Heat Wave. _

L'hurluberlu c'était retourné et me toisait du regard sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Quelle honte j'étais son créateur tout de même et il semblait avoir autant de considération à mon égard que pour un sac de pommes de terres. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de jouer les individus sociables tellement énervé par la situation. Ceci dit je faisais un effort pour ne pas trop paraître étrange.

_Bonjour fis-je, froidement. Beckett, on peut y aller maintenant demandais-je masquant si possible mon agacement. _

_Oui j'arrive. James je vous laisse quelques minutes, je ne serai pas longue. _

_Vous me manquez déjà Kate, fit-il tentant un sourire charmeur._

Quel imbécile pensais-je alors que soudainement j'entendis Beckett glousser. Or, c'était un fait comme 1 + 1 = 2, Kate Beckett ne gloussait pas à la manière de toutes ces dindes que je connaissais trop bien. Non Kate Beckett était intelligente, élégante, classe, sexy, carrément hot mais jamais au grand jamais elle gloussait, sauf peut être lorsqu'elle voulait endormir la vigilance d'un suspect. Certainement pas alors qu'un pseudo adonis lui faisait du gringue avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Nous nous éloignions enfin de son bureau cherchant un lieu pour discuter. La salle de repos étant occupée par les gars, elle se rabattit sur la pièce d'observation de la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2. Alors qu'elle avait refermé la porte elle me dit :

_Alors Castle je vous écoute. _

Son ton était neutre ni particulièrement entrainant, ni froid mais il me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur tant il était en contraste avec son attitude face à Denton. Là aussi son corps s'exprimait, elle avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches attendant que je crache mon venin.

_Vous pouvez m'expliquer là ?_

_Vous expliquer quoi Castle ?_

_Vous le savez très bien._

_Non, écoutez je ne suis pas devin et n'ai pas envie de jouer alors abrégez un peu._

_Pour que vous alliez retourner flirter avec l'acteur et glousser comme une dinde._

Kate se tourna et alla vers la porte. Il est vrai que ma remarque était assez acide mais sur ce coup là, la colère avait fini par prendre le dessus et s'était exprimée. Je pouvais et encore « tolérer » le docteur motard chevelu et accessoirement petit ami de Beckett, acceptant par défaut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras mais là c'était trop.

_Pardon Beckett ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire lui dis-je en la retenant par le poignet._

_On ne vous a pas appris qu'il fallait tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ?_

Pour le moment c'était plutôt dans la sienne que j'avais envie de la tourner pensais-je intérieurement. Je n'avais pas lâché son poignet que je tenais encore fermement dans ma main.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous prend nom de Dieu Castle._

_Il a pris ma chaise Beckett, MA chaise. _

_Ah vous avez enfin mis une étiquette avec votre nom derrière, je n'avais pas remarqué me dit-elle sarcastique._

_Ne jouez pas l'idiote Beckett, ça vous va très mal._

_Castle c'est juste une chaise. On va pas en faire un drame non plus. _

_Ce n'est pas juste une chaise Beckett. Et qu'en est-il de Josh ?_

_Comment ça Josh ?_

_Oui vous savez Doctor Motorcycle boy, votre petit ami._

_Que vient-il faire dans notre discussion ?_

_A quoi jouez vous avec Denton ?_

_A rien, je fais mon travail il voulait en savoir plus sur le personnage de Nikki Heat alors je lui ai dit de passer au commissariat. _

_J'étais le mieux placé pour lui donner des informations vu que je suis le créateur de Nikki. _

_Je lui ai proposé, mais il a préféré rencontrer la source d'inspiration afin de je le cite « s'imprégner du personnage, pénétrer son âme »._

C'était une des rares fois où elle revendiquait son statut de muse. J'étais trop préoccupé par notre conversation du moment pour relever, du moins ce n'était pas dans mes priorités.

_Et certainement pas que votre âme._

_Castle… fit-elle outrée. _

_Beckett ce type ne veut qu'une chose c'est coucher avec vous._

_Et alors ça ne serait pas le premier. Vous allez peut être me dire que c'est mon boulot de flic qui vous fait venir ici tous les jours._

La remarque avait été dite sur un ton acerbe, au fond elle n'avait pas tort mais je ne voulais pas me dévoiler sur ce coup là. Du coup je me raccrochais à ce qui lui servait de petit ami.

_Et que faites-vous de Josh ?_

_Ce ne sont pas vos affaires._

_The hell it isn't._

Inconsciemment je m'étais rapproché d'elle au fur et à mesure de notre discussion. Toujours pris entre l'envie de lui mettre une claque pour qu'elle prenne conscience des choses ou de la plaquer au mur sauvagement afin qu'elle comprenne ce que ça me faisait.

_Bon Castle c'est quoi votre problème ?_

_Beckett pour l'amour de Dieu cessez de jouer les filles stupides car vous ne l'êtes pas. Bornée oui, stupide non. Vous croyez réellement qu'il est là pour Nikki Heat. Qu'ensuite après avoir passé sa journée à vous draguer assis sur une chaise il va rentrer chez lui calmement ?_

_Vous me ressortez le coup de la chaise encore une fois ? Castle c'est juste une chaise bon sang. _

Comment une femme aussi intelligente, si bonne détective pouvait être aussi aveugle quand il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle ?

_Vous ne comprenez donc pas Beckett ?_

_Non Castle, éclairez-moi…_

_Cette chaise n'est pas n'importe laquelle. _

_Pourtant elle a quatre pieds et un dossier comme les autres._

_Lâchez cinq minutes votre sarcasme._

Je marquais une pause dans mon récit avant de reprendre.

_Ce n'est pas juste une chaise. S'en est une en termes d'objet. Mais vous le savez comme moi tout à une signification, une symbolique. Que diriez-vous si je donnais votre café à Ryan et Esposito, à une autre femme ?_

Elle ne répondit pas mais m'envoya un regard glacial à la place. A ce moment là quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle répondit par un « oui » plutôt ferme qui en aurait dissuadé plus d'un. Esposito passa la tête à travers la porte et dit :

_Désolé de vous déranger, mais on a une nouvelle affaire. Un corps a été retrouvé dans Central Park._

_Ok, on y va._

Sans même me regarder elle traça sa route et retourna dans la pièce commune. J'étais légèrement frustré et attendait donc dans la salle d'observation pour reprendre mes esprits. Quelques minutes se passèrent et Ryan vint me rejoindre :

_Hey Castle tu viens avec nous ?_

_Oui j'arrive tout de suite._

Je le suivais et entrant à mon tour dans les bureaux ce que je vis me choqua, me bouleversa. Beckett était partie, emportant visiblement son nouvel animal de compagnie avec elle. Je fixais sa chaise vide et Esposito placé derrière moi me dit :

_Pour une fois tu fais le road trip avec nous bro. _

_Ouais, me contentais-je de dire dans un soupir mélange de lassitude et de tristesse._

La liste s'allongeait, elle était partie avec lui sans m'attendre, il avait squatté ma chaise, elle avait rit à ses blagues. Devant les gars j'essayais de ne pas montrer trop de signes de contrariété.

_Bro, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, me dit Esposito._

_Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. _

_Il a l'air sympa James Denton. Je ne le pensais pas si disponible. Jenny est une inconditionnelle de Desperate Housewives du coup je lui ai demandé un autographe et il a été super amical, raconta Ryan._

Il ne manquait plus que ça, on avait à présent deux fans de l'acteur playboy. J'étais ravi…Pour la première fois depuis trois années, j'allais presque à reculons sur la scène de crime, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'assister impuissant au spectacle de voir ma muse avec un autre homme. Je devais déjà m'y faire quand son officiel débarquait au commissariat, mais là en plus elle flirtait ouvertement au travail avec un autre homme. Après vingt bonnes minutes de voiture où je n'avais pas été de la meilleure compagnie pour les gars nous étions sur les lieux. Et comme attendu, Beckett recueillait les informations tout en prenant le soin de bien expliquer tous les détails à son petit toutou qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire et semblait bien plus intéressé par le décolleté de ma partenaire.

A notre arrivée elle nous donna les renseignements sur l'affaire, mais l'information sortait à peine entrée de ma tête, je n'étais absolument pas efficace. Lorsqu'il osa finir une de ses phrases car il avait compris où elle voulait en venir, ils se sourirent et restèrent un moment en train de se regarder. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire cela. C'était avec moi qu'elle devait élaborer des théories farfelues, ce regard là m'appartenait, celui où nous comprenions exactement la même chose, cette étincelle si particulière qui animait son regard quand elle se rendait compte que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'était nous ceci et je refusais de le partager avec quiconque et certainement pas avec un primate qui ne pensait que la mettre dans son lit.

Le pire dans tout cela était que j'étais le public littéralement passif, obligé d'assister à la scène sans avoir les moyens de changer le scénario, de rayer Denton d'un coup de stylo rouge, comme je le faisais quand j'écrivais. Ce spectacle dura pour moi trop longtemps et plus les heures passaient et plus je m'enfonçais dans un mutisme douloureux nourri d'impuissance et de frustrations. Je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à l'affaire, littéralement incapable de penser tellement la souffrance que je ressentais inhibait le reste.

Chose exceptionnelle, l'affaire fut résolue dans la journée et bouclée le soir même. Jamais en tout cas depuis que je suivais l'équipe du 12ème le cas n'avait été craqué de la sorte. Nous étions alors tous dans la pièce commune lorsqu'Esposito proposa de fêter cette résolution dans un bar. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, sachant que tout cela continuerait. Mais à côté de cela il était hors de question que je la laisse avec lui sans aucun contrôle. Alors que Beckett était partie aux toilettes des dames je m'adressais à Denton.

_Je peux vous dire un mot._

_Oui._

_Laissez-la tranquille._

_Qui Kate ?_

_Oui Beckett. Elle n'est pas libre._

_Ah bon ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, répondit-il en souriant._

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il m'apprenne qu'il allait tenter plus ce soir, je le percevais dans son regard.

_Elle a un petit ami._

_De toute manière ce n'est pas un petit ami qui m'empêchera de la serrer ta partenaire. _

_Vous m'écœurez Denton. _

_Bon écoutes mec, ton truc à toi devant une fille comme ça c'est peut être d'écrire des livres avec des scènes torrides et tout. Moi j'ai besoin de pratiquer le terrain. Les fantasmes je te les laisse l'écrivain._

A cet instant je ne pensais qu'à lui mettre mon coup de poing dans sa tête, mais j'aperçus au loin Beckett revenir. Je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je me comporte ainsi, même si ce Neandertal le méritait amplement.

_On y va ? lança-t-elle très légèrement._

Nous la suivîmes en silence, cette fois ci je collais le pas de la détective ne tenant pas à la laisser faire un trajet de plus avec cromagnon en mon absence. Le parcours se fit en silence et nous nous retrouvâmes au bar pour célébrer la fin de l'affaire. Les bières défilaient les unes après les autres. J'essayais de rester concentré pour guetter toute avance de l'acteur envers ma muse.

Je m'absentais me rendant aux toilettes des hommes, ne pouvant pas impunément boire trois pintes sans avoir à visiter les toilettes. Il fallait traverser la salle et descendre un escalier. Ensuite un long couloir menait à la pièce d'eau. Je m'étais retenu un moment ne voulant pas la laisser sans surveillance, mais là je ne pouvais plus lutter. Avant de sortir je me rinçais les mains et repoussais la porte m'amenant dans le couloir.

Ce que je vis à cet instant me crucifia sur place. Denton embrassait Beckett, MA Beckett, Kate. Mentalement je voulais agir, aller vers lui l'attraper par le col et lui donner une bonne leçon. La vérité j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Mes pieds étaient comme ancrés dans le sol, maintenus par une colle surpuissante. Mes jambes étaient incroyablement lourdes. Mon cœur lui était en pleine hémorragie, je souffrais. J'avais eu la chance d'embrasser Beckett il y a plusieurs mois, mais c'était une diversion, elle était en couple. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé, comme un idiot je lui avais laissé le temps car je la respectais plus que tout. Visiblement aujourd'hui elle était libre et voilà que je me la faisais une fois de plus voler. D'abord Demming, ensuite Josh et maintenant ce primate de Denton. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement la scène était horrible pour moi. Ils n'arrêtaient plus le baiser, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. Quant à moi je manquais définitivement d'air. La situation s'empira quand il commença à lui ouvrir sa chemise. Geste auquel elle mit heureusement un terme en disant :

_Non pas ici. _

Je n'étais rassuré qu'à moitié, certes je n'assisterai pas à un accouplement en direct mais elle ne l'avait pas totalement repoussé. Voyant qu'ils bougeaient je me mettais de côté afin qu'ils ne me voient pas. Je restais terré dans un coin encore pendant de longues minutes, des goutes de sueur liées à l'angoisse perlaient littéralement sur mon visage. Avant de remonter je repassais aux toilettes m'éponger, rencontrant mon regard dans le miroir je constatais que j'étais livide. De retour à l'étage au bar je retrouvais le groupe, ils semblaient discuter normalement. Pour ma part impossible de trouver l'énergie d'aligner deux mots de suite, je revoyais de manière incessante le baiser entre Kate et Denton.

_Castle ?_

La voix me semblait lointaine, je ne répondais même pas, lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il y eut une nouvelle occurrence.

_Castle, vous avez perdu votre langue ?_

C'était Beckett, la colère circulant en moi me demandait de lui envoyer à la tête que j'avais peut être perdu la mienne mais qu'elle non. Mais rien ne sortait, j'en étais incapable.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air au mieux._

_C'est vrai bro t'as une sale tête, me dit Esposito._

_Ouais on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme Castle, surenchérit Ryan._

Non pas un fantôme, bien pire mais je me gardais bien de faire part de ce qui m'avait mis dans un tel état.

_Non c'est bon, ça va passer._

Le reste du temps au bar passa normalement. Denton continuait de regarder Kate comme quelqu'un au régime baverait devant une tablette de chocolat. Quand vint le moment de partir je ne savais pas trop comment agir. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées Beckett me proposa :

_Je vous dépose Castle ?_

_Oui volontiers._

_Kate je pourrais vous demander également de me déposer en chemin ?_

_Oui bien sûr. Allons-y._

A mon regret j'étais le premier sur la liste des dépôts. Je ne me sentais pas très bien à l'idée de laisser ma muse seule avec lui, compte tenu en plus du baiser auquel j'avais assisté. Mais c'est résigné une fois de plus dans cette journée que j'entrais dans le hall de mon immeuble, laissant la voiture de Kate s'éloigner au loin. C'est donc dépité et déphasé que j'entrais dans mon appartement. Ma mère était sur le canapé en train de boire un verre de vin et sembla s'inquiéter à ma mine déconfite.

_Richard mon garçon ça n'a pas l'air d'aller._

_J'ai besoin d'un verre, dis-je me dirigeant à la cuisine._

Je me servais un verre de whisky puis rejoignais mère dans le canapé du salon. Je laissais mon corps retomber lourdement n'ayant aucun courage pour maîtriser quoique ce soit chez moi. Ma mère ne parlait pas, c'était comme si elle n'osait pas interrompre mon état de torpeur intense à cet instant. Je vidais le verre d'un trait et le posais sur la table. Peu à peu je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux, elles étaient l'accumulation des frustrations de la journée. Je fermais les yeux et mettais mes doigts pour empêcher le liquide lacrymal de couler sur mes joues. Je sentis une main réconfortante de mère me caresser le dos alors qu'elle me disait :

_Richard, Richard, qu'as-tu mon garçon ?_

_C'est…_

_Beckett ?_

_Comment le sais-tu ?_

_Seule cette femme est capable de te mettre dans cet état là._

_Maman je l'ai perdue._

_Comment ça ?_

_Elle est avec un autre, je l'ai vu embrasser un homme._

_Son petit ami ?_

_Non l'acteur qui jouera Jameson Rook dans le film Heat Wave._

_Mon garçon je vais te dire une chose sur la vie. Il vaut mieux avoir des regrets que des remords. Va voir cette fille tout de suite et dis-le lui._

_Kate, mais elle va me jeter._

_Peu importe mon garçon, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi plus longtemps._

_Mais tu as vu mon état, j'ai pleuré, beaucoup trop bu et à l'heure actuelle elle doit être bien trop occupée._

Rien que cette pensée me procura un frisson de dégoût dans tout le corps et déclencha une nouvelle pluie de larmes.

_Mon garçon je vais t'apprendre une chose sur les femmes, elles aiment quand on se bat pour elles. Tu dois montrer à Beckett qu'elle compte pour toi, comme ta partenaire, ton amie et pour les sentiments que tu enfouis en toi. Alors file tout de suite chez elle, ou alors je te traîne par le col de la chemise pour y aller. _

J'étais soufflé par la tirade de mère qui m'envoyait directement dans la gueule du loup. Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais j'étais effrayé de la réponse de Kate. Si elle me repoussait ? Je ne m'en remettrai certainement pas.

_Je vais prendre un taxi car j'ai trop bu pour prendre la voiture._

_Je te l'appelle, va t'arranger un peu tu as une sale allure fiston._

_Merci mère._

_Tu peux compter sur moi me dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. _

Je montais l'escalier me menant à la salle de bains et constatais les ravages dans le miroir. Ma peau était marquée, mes yeux cernés, rougis et bouffis par les larmes. Je me trouvais tout sauf attirant à ce moment là, pas étonnant qu'elle ait préféré embrasser Denton plutôt que moi. J'avais beau essayer de bloquer, ces images me revenaient indéfiniment en tête et je ne les dissociais pas du souvenir que j'avais du baiser échangé avec Beckett sous diversion. Après m'être passé un peu d'eau sur la figure je m'essuyais. Le résultat n'était pas glorieux, mais c'était le maximum envisageable pour ce soir. Je redescendais ensuite dans le salon. Mère me dit :

_Ton taxi est là._

_Merci mère._

_Courage mon fils, me dit-elle en me posant une main sur l'épaule._

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de ressortir de mon appartement, anxieux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Dans le taxi je ne faisais que penser à ce qui m'attendait chez Beckett. Si ça se trouve elle ne serait pas là mais chez Denton en train de faire je ne sais quoi ou si je savais mais je préférais ignorer. Ou alors elle serait chez elle avec lui dans les mêmes activités. J'étais écœuré à cette image. Le trajet me paru long et interminable, pourtant la circulation n'était pas mauvaise ce soir. Quand enfin j'arrivais à destination, je ne maîtrisais plus du tout les battements de mon cœur. Je grimpais les étages à toute vitesse. Chaque marche franchie semblait agrandir la boule que j'avais dans mon estomac. Sans que je contrôle, je pleurais à nouveau et n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes. Haletant je poussais la porte du palier. Mes jambes me semblaient intransportables dans le chemin qui menait à sa porte et je devais déployer des efforts surhumains pour les acheminer. Quand enfin je fus devant je frappais plusieurs coups rapprochés. L'attente était inqualifiable. La porte s'entrebâilla enfin, elle était chez elle, c'était déjà un bon point. Elle me vit et me dévisagea littéralement.

_Castle mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?_

_Il faut que je vous parle. Je peux entrer ?_

_Euh…c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas seule. _

Ce que j'avais tant redouté était arrivé.

_J'en étais certain, vous êtes avec lui c'est ça ?_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler._

_Pas à moi Beckett, je vous ai vu embrasser Denton dans le couloir du pub._

Elle ne répondit pas, mais était visiblement gênée que j'ai pu assister à la scène.

_Jamais je n'aurai pensé que vous étiez ce genre de femme Beckett. Que faites-vous de Josh ?_

_Mais c'est une véritable obsession pour vous Josh._

_J'aurai préféré ne jamais le connaître. Mais à vous voir batifoler avec un autre ça me dérange, notamment vis-à-vis de lui._

_Castle premièrement je ne batifole pas avec un autre, deuxièmement je ne suis plus avec Josh._

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?_

_Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Castle._

C'en était trop, en temps normal je me serai réjoui de la rupture mais là je faisais une telle fixette sur Denton dans le salon ou pire dans la chambre de Kate que j'étais furieux.

_Bon ça suffit laissez-moi entrer dis-je en forçant légèrement le passage. _

Elle était peut être forte physiquement mais la colère qui circulait en moi avait pris le dessus. J'arrivais comme un fou dans la pièce, constatant deux verres de vin sur la table basse et confirmant mes pires craintes.

_Alors il est où ? Vous l'avez planqué où dans le salon ? Dans votre chambre ? Dans l'armoire._

_Castle arrêtez vous êtes ridicule._

_Répondez à ma question Beckett où est Denton ?_

_Chez lui, je l'y ai déposé cinq minutes après vous._

_Quoi ? Comment ? Et le baiser ? Qui est dans votre appartement alors ?_

_Une fois de plus ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais le baiser je me suis laissée surprendre, je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin._

Elle marqua une pause me regardant. Ensuite une voix derrière moi dit :

_Et dans l'appartement c'est moi. _

C'était une voix féminine et je la reconnaissais sans me retourner, c'était Lanie Parish la meilleure amie de Kate. Ma respiration reprenait un rythme normal.

_Lanie est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser quelque instants s'il te plait demanda Kate. _

_Bien sûr ma belle, je vais dans ta chambre. _

_Merci, fit-elle souriant sincèrement à son amie._

Elle attendit qu'elle disparaisse totalement pour s'adresser de nouveau à moi.

_Castle vous allez me dire ce qui vous a pris aujourd'hui. D'abord l'histoire de la chaise, ensuite votre lividité cadavérique au pub, enfin vous débarquez chez moi avec une tête effrayante. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Ce n'est pas évident pour vous ?_

_Non Castle, vous avez été muet toute la journée._

_Ecoutez Beckett, je n'en peux plus de lutter._

_Contre quoi ?_

_Contre ça._

Je m'étais suffisamment rapproché d'elle pour pouvoir l'attirer à moi en mettant une main dans le bas de ses reins. Deux secondes après je plaquais sur ses lèvres un baiser exigeant et fougueux. A ma grande surprise elle ne me repoussa pas, mais passa ses mains derrière mon cou. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche elle me l'accorda et je m'y immisçais avec vigueur lui arrachant un gémissement comme quelques mois auparavant. Nous mîmes un terme au baiser pour reprendre de l'air et elle me regarda me disant :

_Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que tu sois jaloux pour que tu m'embrasses enfin je l'aurai fait avant. _

Je souris mais au lieu de lui répondre je préférais l'embrasser pour tout ce temps perdu. Nous étions perdus dans notre bulle de sensualité quand nous entendîmes un cri aigu suivi d'un :

_Enfin…_

C'était Lanie qui était sortie de la chambre de Kate.

_Bon ma belle je crois que je vais te laisser, tu es entre de bonnes mains._

Lanie s'effaça dans la pièce, je vis Kate rougir un peu mais sourire et son amie lui faire un signe de la main signifiant « je t'appelle ». Je ne relevais j'étais tellement concentré sur elle, ma main toujours sur sa chute de reins, la caressant sans m'en lasser.


End file.
